Peter's Journey/Issue 29
The next day the group assembles outside the church hall, (with the exception of Sarah who is sitting inside with Gareth, who had woken up last night), where Mark’s group had their vehicles parked. “So the plan for the day is to open the main gate so that Peter can get their vehicles into here, then a group will try and scavenge from the remaining houses that are left” said Mark “what about exploring deeper into the other houses?” asked Peter “we haven’t been going there ever since Chris passed away” said Mark “I don’t want to cause a break in the group, we’ve cleared out an Estate with about fifty walkers in it, let us go and clear it out” said Peter “you really think you could do it?” asked Mark “Yes, we do” replied Scott “Peter, you, Jack, Jess, Shannon and I can do it” added Scott “wait, six people?” asked Mark “Yes, six people, we’ve got this structure, we stay in a little group, you’ve heard of the expression; too many cooks spoil the broth? Well if we have ten people then we’ll get overrun, with a small number of six, which to us is too big, we’ll be able to keep the situation under control” replied Scott, Mark looked around, then to Ben, who nodded “fine” replied Mark “what can we all do?” he added “well while we’re out there if a group of you come behind us and close off that area then stay there until we come back” said Jack “sounds like a plan to me” replied Ben “what weapons will you take?” asked Mark “we’ll go in their hand in hand” replied Peter “sounds risky” said Ben “you scared?” joked Jess, as she took out Gareth’s fire poker “no” replied Ben, “fine, you take a handgun each, please” said Mark “fine, but we don’t use them unless we’re completely overrun” replied Peter “sure” added Mark “okay, so are we sorting out the vehicles first?” asked Jess “we’ll do the vehicles now” said Mark “sure, I’ll get the keys for the cars” said Jack as he walked off into the church. Inside he saw Gareth and Sarah walking up and down the aisle “how’s it going?” asked Jack “he’s getting there” replied Sarah “I still don’t know how I’m going to fight off the walkers without my right arm” said Gareth, “use your elbow” joked Jack “shut up” laughed Gareth, Jack then grabbed the keys and went back outside. “Got ‘em” shouted Jack “let’s get going then” said Peter. Then Peter, Mark, Susan, Jess, Scott, Jack and Mark walked down towards the main gate of the church, they opened the lock and walked over towards the other fence, then they opened it where they had come in from, Mark and Peter then opened the fence suing its wheels and they went over to their vehicles. Peter started up the bike, which was now sounding bad “could do with a tuning” said Mark, peter nodded at that comment, and drove away, the group all went in, Susan was the last person that went in and got out of her car and helped Mark shut the gate, then they both got into the Lexis and drove back up to the church, then Peter walked over to Ben “are you any good with tuning a bike?” asked Peter “well I think I could do it, but it would take me a while” replied Ben “when we get back would you have a look at it?” asked Peter “yes...if we get back though” replied Ben “which we will” said Peter as he walked off into the church. He then noticed Gareth and Laura talkin, so he walked passed them and grabbed the remaining arrows out of his bag, and walked back out, he then looked towards Scott who nodded at him, telling him that he was ready “you lot ready to head out yet?” asked Peter “yeah” replied Ben, so Ben, got out his axe, Peter held his machete in his hand, and his bow and arrows on his back, Scott had a smaller machete and a butchers knife, Jess had a fire poker and an axe and Shannon had her hammer and an axe, so the six of them left via the back gate of the church, they made their way down with Susan, Jack, Henry, Stephen and Kathryn, as they where the people who would go behind them opening and closing the fences. As they came to the fence they stopped “okay, we’ll go over to the end of that Cloners avenue, then we’ll put up the barbed wire, which will stop the walkers from getting in, after we’ve cleared it you guys can come in with the fence and put it up, while we’re on the other side, okay?” asked Peter “so we’ll stay behind here while you guys go in there?” asked Henry “yeah, on three, you open this gate, one to three” said Peter, just as Jack and Susan slid open the gate, then Peter, Ben, Scott, Jess, Jack and Shannon all passed through the fence, then it was shut, “keep formation, don’t break ranks or we all go down” said Peter as they formed a triangle shape, Peter at the front, Scott a few steps behind, Jess opposite Scott and Jack, Ben at the end and Shannon in the middle. As walkers began to notice their presents they started to draw to Peter and the group, as one came nearer Peter he got a good grip of his machete and sliced it through the walkers brain “this’ll be fun” laughed Peter, Scott then kicked a walker in the stomach, pushing it to the ground, Shannon then came up beside him and got her axe and impaled it through the walkers head, as the group moved forward and got to the end of the street Peter got out his bow and fired an arrow towards the walker that was going towards them from a house, Ben, Jack and Scott had now laid down the barbed wire, meaning that the walkers couldn’t get passed, “now we clear the houses” said Ben “what about the fence?” asked Jack “we need to make sure that the houses are clear before we set up shop” replied Ben “fine, Jack and Shannon, you take that house at end on the right and work your way down, Ben and Jess you work your way downwards coming from the left, Ben and I’ll stay outside to make sure that the walkers don’t get in” ordered Peter “okay, let’s get this down quickly” said Scott as he and Jess walked over to the first house, Jack and Shannon did the same, and Peter and Ben stayed where they were. “I think we should drag some bodies over to the end, that should try and mix with our smell, hopefully making them aware that we’re not here” suggested Peter “good idea, let’s get to work on that” replied Ben, as they got to the first body and they had dragged it back to the end of the street Jack and Shannon came out, Jack put his thumbs up and Peter nodded at him. Half an hour later the group had secured everything, then they let the others in and together they put up the fence, with Peter, Jack, Shannon, Jess and Ben at the other side, where the other walkers where, Peter occasionally killed a walker, but soon their cover was blown and more and more walkers had started to come towards them “get in now” shouted Peter, just then he took out his gun, the rest of them did so as well, the gate started to open but wasn’t functioning properly, meaning that only one person could entre at a time, as a walker go closer Peter stabbed it in the head, he then pushed Jess into the other side, next Ben went in, and Peter got in last, and just in time, as a walker had nearly grabbed hold of him. As Peter got through the fence he wiped the perspiration that was on his face off him, he lent against the fence “I think that’ll do us for one day” he said “I second that” replied Scott Category: Peters Journey Category: Peters Journey Issues Category: Issues